


Café Greetings

by ajexists



Series: Roleplay AU Fan Fiction [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, Art, Astronomy, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Character Development, Coffee, Comfort Food, Cookies, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Getting to Know Each Other, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has A Crush On Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Mathematics, Morality | Patton Sanders Has A Crush On Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Has ADHD, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Outer Space, Psychology, Q&A, Sarcasm, Science, Series, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajexists/pseuds/ajexists
Summary: "Saturday arrived, it was the day. Patton and Logan had texted each other the day before to confirm that they are still meeting up. Apart from that they haven’t conversated much.But today was the day, and although neither of them will admit it, they’re both excited."OrQ&A with our newly acquaintance Glasses Gays
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Roleplay AU Fan Fiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Café Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Second addition to the Roleplay AU fan fiction! This is actually the longest oneshot I have written so hopefully you enjoy! There isn't much plot to this one it's just Patton and Logan getting to know each other. Read the last fic if you haven't yet!

Saturday arrived, it was the day. Patton and Logan had texted each other the day before to confirm that they are still meeting up. Apart from that they haven’t conversated much.

But today was the day, and although neither of them will admit it, they’re both excited.

~~~

Logan arrived at the café 10 minutes early. He always feared being late and getting in trouble so normally he would arrive half an hour, maybe even an hour early. But standing outside of a café for an hour seemed strange so 10 minutes was fine.

He stood next to the café for 15 minutes just mindlessly staring at his phone and whatever news article he was reading when he heard someone call out, “Logan!”

His head jerked up looking around. He looked to the right and saw Patton walking down the street. Logan turned off his phone and put it in his pocket, walking towards Patton to give him a handshake, “Afternoon Patton.”

Patton smiled and shook in return, “Afternoon! Hope you weren’t waiting too long.” He giggled embarrassed, “Sorry I showed up a bit late.”

Logan shook his head, “No it’s no bother. You were only 5 minutes late, I tend to show up early to events anyways. 15 minutes gave me enough time to read up on some science articles.”

Patton giggled, “Well I’m glad! Shall we head in?” 

Logan nodded, “We shall.”

~~~ 

Patton tried to order and pay but Logan refused. Well… he allowed him to order, as Logan isn’t the biggest fan of ordering. But Logan paid for Patton’s carmel latte and macaroon, as well as Logan’s black coffee (which Patton made him add some sugar to it as this was just too bitter).

They got their drinks and sat down at the table towards the window. Logan sat there staring at the wall occasionally sipping his coffee. With that Patton initiated the conversation.

“So Logan, you really like science huh?”

Logan nodded, “Yes, always have. Science and math were always my favorite subjects in school. What about you?”

Patton smiled, “Well school was kinda eh for me. I mean I do enjoy learning! Kinda glad I’m in college now because I’m able to pretty much pick the classes I wanna take and it’s easier to do my work because I actually enjoy it! Didn’t really get that in normal school, but I guess I enjoyed art class. I like to draw but I’m not particularly good at it.”

“I’ve never been good in art either, I’m not particularly a creative individual.”

Patton giggled, “Did you go to college?”

Logan nodded, “Just finished last year.” He said while taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oooo! What did you do? And where did you go?” Patton asked excitedly while eating his macaroon.

“I went to college Marksville University-“

“-Oooo! I went there too! I wonder why we didn’t see each other, oh! Sorry! Didn’t realise I interrupted.”

“It’s alright, I tend to do that myself.” He briefly looked towards Patton then looked away, “As I was saying I went to Marksville University. I double majored in Astronomy/Astrophysics and Chemical Engineering, I also double minored in Mathematics and Business.”

There was a bit of silence in the air and Logan had the feeling of being stared at. He looked towards Patton to see him looking completely in shock, “Yes?”

Patton’s jaw dropped, “I… what did… how why…”

Logan looked down and sipped his coffee, “Apologies but I’m not understanding the current situation.”

Patton shook his head like he was clearing his thoughts, “How in the WORLD did you do that?? Double majored… AND double minored? I didn’t know you could double a minor. How smart are you? I just… what the heck??”

Logan chuckled at this response *Don't know where that came from but I couldn’t help it*, “To answer your… questions. One, quite frankly I do not know. Lots and lots of coffee.” As he said that he took a large drink of his coffee, “Two, yes. Double major and double minor. I’ll be honest I didn’t know you could double minor either but when I was signing up for college I found out you could do that and found out a few people doubled in both majors and minors, so I thought I would follow suit. Three, smartness and intelligence is objective. While I may be good in some aspects there are other areas of life where I simply… fall short. So intelligence, in my own personal opinion, can not and should not be measured.”

Patton listened to the whole thing and nodded, “Yeah I guess so.” He giggled, “But still you’re really hecking smart. I’m surprised I’m able to do one major, not two majors and two minors!”

Logan covered his mouth with his hand and lightly smiled, sipping his coffee, “Thank you Patton. What are you in college for anyway?”

Patton smiled, “Well I actually just finished up my 4 years at Marksville University to get my bachelors degree! Sooo now I’m… well still at MU… but now in the vet school program! I love working at the animal shelter but I dream of becoming a vet!!”

Logan once again hid his smile *Why does he make me smile so much?* then spoke again, “Needless to say I am not shocked that you want to become a vet.” Logan paused as he heard Patton giggle at that, “But I am rather proud that you were able to get into vet school.”

Patton froze in shock, “Y-You’re, you’re proud?”

Logan blinked realizing what he said, “I mean, it’s quite difficult getting into any medical degree. As much as you say I’m smart I still only did 4 years of college. You’re going to have to do school for 8 years. And again, becoming a vet is a part of the medical careers, by the end you’ll have the title of Dr.”

Patton’s eyes widened and jaw dropped, “I didn’t think about that. Dr. Foster… I love it!”

Logan nodded and pulled out his phone adding the last name to the contact list, “Yes well it is quite difficult getting that title. I’m impressed, so… I guess that could show something representing pride.” Logan then shrugged, “I don’t know emotions that well.” Logan looked down ashamed, not liking to admit he doesn’t know something.

“Hmm, well I’m full of ‘em so it’s alright!” Patton giggled, “I considered minoring in psychology, possibly a double major. But uhhhh yeah, being in one major is hard enough. So I guess it’s more of a… special interest of mine. I don’t know I’ve just always loved helping people! Soooo I kinda learned a little bit about stuff and learned how to help people.”

“I’m also fascinated by psychology. Not particularly the therapy side of it. Helping people and understanding how emotions work, not my forte. But I am just fascinated on how the human brain works and different theories on development, neurological disorders, stuff related to that.”

Patton smiled, “That’s really cool! Nice to know we have something in common!”

Logan nodded, “I guess so.”

~~~

“Hey! Maybe we should do like a… rapid fire, 20 questions sort of thing!” Patton exclaimed.

“Alright… but may you ask the questions? I don’t particularly know what to ask.”

“Alrighty!!” Patton giggled and thought about it, “Ok simple question, favorite color.”

*Good* Logan thought *I know how to answer this one*, “Navy blue.”

“Oooo! I like light blue!! Nice! Ok, next question, favorite animal.”

Logan leaned back in the chair and thought about, “I do not know. Animals are alright, they’re not really… they are not as of huge importance to me as they might be you. If I had to pick one however…” Logan looked away embarrassed.

Patton tilted his head, “What is it? I won’t judge!”

Logan sighed and mumbled, “A bee…”

“A bee?”

“Yes, a bee.” Logan sighed again, “They are particularly helpful to the environment. I care a lot about our environment, a part of the reason I had chemical engineering as one of my majors. I wish to do anything I can to help.”

Patton smiled and giggled, “Excellent answer! Mine is a cat, but dogs are also adorable. Plus the advantage of a dog is that I’m not allergic.”

“You’re allergic to cats?”

“Yeah sadly. Sucks because they are so gosh darn cute!! Especially kittens!! Who doesn’t love kittens?”

“I will say kittens, as well as puppies are rather… as you would say… cute.”

Patton giggled, “I know right?!?! Gosh I love animals, accept for spiders. Nuh uhh no spiders for me.”

“Arachnophobia, a quite common fear.”

“Yes, what's your biggest fear?”

“The ocean, particularly the deep sea. Too much that’s unknown.” Logan shook his head rapidly.

“Umm… you know that’s the same with space right?”

“Yes but we are getting to a point where we are trying to explore what’s beyond the earth’s perimeter. We obviously don’t know everything but we are learning something everyday. With expanding and growing technology we don’t have to risk the dangers of humans exploring so we can send machines into space and they do the exploring for us. So we are able to discover new things. But with the ocean the majority of it is unexplored, a part of the reason is because it’s too dark and too cold. That… is terrifying.”

Patton smiled, “I mean makes sense. Ok, favorite book?”

Logan brightened up, “The Murder Of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie! It’s a detective crime novel that just grabs on and hooks you in immediately!” Logan went on a mini passionate rant about the book. Patton could just tell by his eyes and body movements that he really, REALLY loved this book. This is probably the happiest Logan’s been the entire time they’ve been in this café, it made Patton smile wide.

“-they do a bunch more stuff then they find out that the murder was-“

“Woah! Logan, probably don’t wanna spoil it.”

“Oh…” Logan closed off and looked out, “Apologies.”

“No, no, it’s ok! You just seem to be passionate and really like this book so I kinda wanna check it out! That ok?”

Logan looked like he was holding back… something. Patton didn’t know what though. What he could tell was that Logan was 100% fighting back a smile, “You uhh… you, you, you, you wanna check it out?”

Patton smiled and giggled, “I mean yeah! I’m not the biggest fan of reading books. Oh yeah! My favorite book is Winnie The Pooh.” Patton giggled, “As I was saying you make it seem like a really cool bo-“

“-It’s not just really cool, it’s awesome. Sorry…” Logan apologized as he realised he interrupted.

“It’s a-okay! Well you make it seem like a really AWESOME book.” Patton giggled, “So I kinda wanna check it out!”

Logan nodded and pushed his hair back a lot, “Good. Good, good, good.” Logan nodded again, “Good.”

Patton giggled at this, in his opinion, seemingly adorable behavior. 

Logan looked up at hearing Patton’s giggle then settled down. He cleared his throat, “Apologies, any other questions?”

Patton saw this sudden shift but decided not to point it out. He is still a stranger after all, it’s not like they are best friends or anything *I wouldn’t mind that though…*, “Uhhh what kind of movies do you like?”

Logan shrugged, “I don’t watch what a lot of people consider movies. I pretty much exclusively watch documentaries.”

“Oh really? Well this may come as a shock but I love cartoons-“

“-That isn’t a shock.”

Patton tilted his head, “Huh?”

“You said that you liking cartoons may come as a shock to me. And from the things I know about you so far you seem like the kind of person that would like cartoons. So no, that statement does not come as a shock.” Logan said bluntly.

Patton smiled, “Sarcasm.”

“Oh.” Logan looked down, “Apologies.”

“No it’s alright! As I was saying I love cartoons! Mainly Disney and Pixar because I’m basic.” Patton giggled, “Ok simple one, how old are you? Also birthday!”

Logan nodded, “I’m 23, my birthday being November 3rd. So I will be turning 24 this year.”

“Well happy early birthday-“

“-It’s August-“

“-I know but I don’t know if I’ll see you then soooo yeah!” Patton giggled, “I am also 23 but mine is January 15th so gotta wait till next year to be your new and upcoming age!”

Logan nodded, “I guess so.”

Patton giggled, “Ok favorite food and drink!”

“Crofters and Coffee.”

“Crofters? Like the jam?” Patton saw Logan nod, “That’s cool! It is quite tasty. I would probably say mine are cookies!” Patton giggled.

“So we both picked more of a snack or dessert rather than an actual food.”

“Yeah I guess so. Oh! I like hot chocolate as a drink.”

Logan said bluntly, “So you just like sugar?”

Patton giggled slightly embarrassed, “Heh… I guess so. I mean can you blame me? Sugar is so good!!”

Logan shrugged, “Well people typically enjoy sugar and sweet things in general because it stimulates the brain's reward system. Sugar releases dopamine which is considered a quote on quote ‘feel good’ chemical, and through neurotransmitters it goes to the parts of the brain typically known as the ‘reward center’. So sugar makes those parts of the brain happy so our brain responds with ‘that was good, let’s do it again’. And that is how addictions start.”

Patton sat there staring for a moment, “You said a lot of big words but I understood sugar makes the brain happy sooooo yay!!!!” Patton giddily exclaimed.

Logan chuckled and hid his face in his hand, “You, Patton, are rather… silly.”

“I get that a lot.” Patton smiled, “And you my good sir are rather smart!”

Logan nodded, “I also get that a lot.”

Patton giggled, “You must have a big brain in that head of yours.”

“Well according to studies the size of ones brain only weakly affects someone’s intelligence-“

“-Oh hush.” Patton giggled again, Logan joining in with some light chuckles.

~~~

After a few more basic questions and some back and forth conversations they both realised that they have been at the café for almost 2 hours. Logan was first to realise since he likes to occasionally check the time on the phone and saw it was no longer noon but 1:57. 

Patton saw the time and spoke, “Well I mean I should probably head back, finish up some homework then get ready for volunteer work. It was nice to get to know you Logan!!”

Logan nodded in agreement, “You too Patton.”

“Maybe we could like… do this more? Just like… hang out? I mean totally up to you!”

Logan sat there and thought it over for a moment. This already was way out of his comfort zone and normal life, he’s never really conversated or hung out with someone he just met… ever.

But Patton seemed different. Something about Patton and his energy, although unfamiliar to Logan, wasn’t unwelcomed. So with that Logan said, “I wouldn’t mind.”

The relief and joy that went through Patton was almost instant, “Great, that’s great! Well maybe we can just text each other and see what’ll happen?”

Logan nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”

Patton beamed, “Awesome! Well I gotta go now, bye Logan!!”

“Goodbye Patton.” They both waved at each other, before walking their separate ways.

Both men having the same thought *That went better than I expected! Maybe we can actually become friends.*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you guys! <3


End file.
